kylie_minoguefandomcom-20200223-history
Kylie Minogue (album)
Kylie Minogue is Kylie Minogue's self-titled fifth studio album. The album was released on September 19, 1994 by Deconstruction\BMG, Mushroom & Arista Records. Album Background When Kylie was at the brink of signing with Deconstruction Records, she released her two singles "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" and "Celebration." According to tabloids back then, they noticed that Kylie or her record label PWL progressed no musical direction or development over the years. Although signed for three albums, she recorded four in total (with Let's Get To It being her first album to feature songwriting credits by Kylie). The album became her lowest charting studio album in both Australia and the UK, just peaking inside the top twenty and did not manage to achieve a certification from either industries. Kylie left PWL and signed with Deconstruction to create the eponymous album. Her first album not being yielded by production team Stock Aitken Waterman, it included a variety of new producers and songwriters including Steve Anderson, Dave Seaman and Brothers in Rhythm, all who helped out with the album. "Kylie Minogue" was her first release outside of the production team of Stock Aitken Waterman. In an attempt to broaden her fan base and extend herself as an artist, Kylie took an active role in planning the album and sought out a diverse group of artists for her to collaborate with. The first recording sessions took place in 1993 and resulted in two songs recorded with Saint Etienne (on the songs "Nothing Can Stop Us" and "When Are You Coming Home?") and eight Minogue co-written songs with The Rapino Brothers ("Aston Martin", "For All I’m Worth", "Gotta Move On", "Difficult By Design", "Love Is on the Line", "Light That I Was Looking For", "Living For Your Loving" and "Automatic Love"). But Deconstruction's A&R office decided they were heading into the wrong direction, so another seventeen new songs were recorded for the album. These included eight with Brothers in Rhythm ("Confide in Me", "Where Is The Feeling?", "Dangerous Game", "If You Don’t Love Me", "Love Is Waiting", "At The End of the Day" with reproduction on "Automatic Love" and "Love Is on the Line"), four with Jimmy Harry ("If I Was Your Lover", "Put Yourself in My Place", "Intuition", "The World Needs Love"), two with singer-songwriter Gerry DeVeaux ("Surrender" and "No Turning Back"), two with Pete Heller and Terry Farley ("Where Has The Love Gone?" and "Falling") and one with M People ("Time Will Pass You By"). Album Composition Allmusic described the album as "still dance-pop, there's atmosphere and style in the songs that wasn't there on Let's Get to It. Definitely the start of the second phase of her career." According to Nick Levine from Digital Spy: "The Singing Budgie stretching her wings and finding she could soar. Kylie Minogue is a sophisticated, stylish dance record that tips its cap – oh-so-elegantly, of course - to everything from midtempo R&B to classic balladry to ambient chill-out to Middle Eastern pop to... erm... M People-produced piano house." Taking on a more house music vibe, the song "Where Has the Love Gone?" features an effected keyboard over a nineties club beat. Lyrically, the song tells of Kylie seeking an answer for why her relationship failed. The next song, "Falling", features a dance-pop production with a synthesized and bass-heavy backing while Kylie's vocals are breathy with large amounts of echo. The song tells of how you can overcome your past and fall in love again. The closing track on the album is "Time Will Pass You By." This track revisits the acid jazz style with a prominent brass section over a rhythmic disco drumbeat. Lyrically, the song is about not taking life for granted and enjoying it to its fullest. For the album's Canadian release, Kylie recorded a franglais version of "Confide in Me" known as "Fie-toi à moi." It was released exclusively on the Canadian edition of the album which features different cover artwork. Tracklisting #Confide in Me (5:51) #Surrender (4:25) #If I Was Your Lover (4:45) #Where Is the Feeling? (6:59) #Put Yourself in My Place (4:54) #Dangerous Game (5:30) #Automatic Love (4:45) #Where Has the Love Gone? (7:46) #Falling (6:43) #Time Will Pass You By (5:26) Critical Reception "Kylie Minogue" had received generally positive reviews from music critics, many praising the slow dance music. Chris True from Allmusic gave it a positive review. He said: "Kylie Minogue's fifth album no longer featured the Stock-Aitken-Waterman production gloss and found the diminutive singer working with hip dance producers like David Seaman. From the first notes of the opener "Confide in Me", you know this is not the teen pop queen of old. Kylie Minogue (also note the use of her last name on the cover) wanted to sound grown up, and she pulls it off with ease. While it is still dance-pop, there's atmosphere and style in the songs that wasn't there on Let's Get to It. Definitely the start of the second phase of her career." He had highlighted "Confide in Me", "If I Was Your Lover" and "Automatic Love" as the album picks. Nick Levine from Digital Spy awarded the album four stars out of five. He wrote in his retrospective review: "Cohesive, classy and – much like KM herself – remarkably unmarked by the passing years, this album seduced us like the high-end escort who knocked on our bedroom door bearing champagne, strawberries and an impressive selection of novelty condoms. On a more serious note, we can't end this Revisited without mentioning the quality of Kylie's vocals here – her early critics will have spat out their cappuccinos when they heard the way she grandstands on 'Automatic Love'." Chart Performance "Kylie Minogue" had debuted at number three in her native Australia and in the United Kingdom at number four which resulting in the album being certified Gold. The Remastered version of the albm also received a Gold certification by BPI. It also debuted at number thirty-nine on the Swedish Albums Chart. Album Personnel *Kylie Minogue – lead vocals *Greg Bone – guitar *Steve Anderson – piano, producer *Brothers in Rhythm – producer, arranger *Dancin' Danny D – producer, remixing *Gerry DeVeaux – producer, arranger *Jimmy Harry – producer, arranger *Pete Heller – producer, engineer *M People – producer, arranger *Paul Masterson – producer, remixing *Ronin – producer, remixing *Saint Etienne – producer *Dave Seaman – producer *John Waddell – producer, arranger *Justin Warfield – producer, remixing *Wil Malone – string arrangements *Richard Niles – string arrangements, brass arrangement, orchestral arrangements *Andy Bradfield – engineer *Tim Bran – engineer, associate producer *Ian Catt – engineer *Doug DeAngelis – engineer, mixing *Terry Farley – engineer *Paul West – engineer, mixing *Gary Wilkinson – engineer *Paul Wright III – engineer, mixing *Niall Flynn – assistant engineer, assistant *Paul Anthony Taylor – programming *Tom Parker – liner notes, project consultant *Katie Grand – stylist *Rankin – photography Gallery R-475083-1277947428.jpg R-475083-1277947704.jpg R-475083-1277947713.jpg 593618b.jpg Category:Albums